


Getting Married (Day 26)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Ash's real name is used, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, best man Shorter, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Ash and Eiji are getting married. This is what we needed in life.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Getting Married (Day 26)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been to a wedding in a while and forgot what went on at the last one I went to so bear with me here.

Ash adjusted his tie for the millionth time. He paced around the room again, rubbing his palms nervously together, and took a swig from the flask Max had given him. Millions of things went through his head at a high speed. He glanced at the clock, growing more nervous with each passing second. He nearly jumped when someone knocked on the door to his dressing room. 

“Come in,” he said. The door opened to reveal Shorter, his best man. 

“Hey Ash, you almost ready?” 

“Mm, Yeah,” he took another swig from his flask, almost dropping it. 

“Woah, you good man?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Nervous huh?” Shorter saw right through him. “Hey, it’s okay, man. I mean, everyone gets nervous. I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but Eiji is just as nervous as you.” Ash looked a little surprised. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Right now, Yut Lung is with him probably telling him the same thing I’m telling you. Getting married is a big life change, and it’s nervewracking, but I know you two will get through it together. You’re ready, dude. Everything’s going to be ok.” Ash let his friend’s words sink in before taking a deep breath. 

“You’re right. I can do this. I got this.” They looked at the clock. 

“It’s showtime.”

* * *

They stood at the altar, their hearts racing as the vows drew closer. Ash tried his hardest to not gape over Eiji. He was beautiful, with a white suit fit perfectly to his figure, a little highlight most likely done by Yut Lung to make him shine, and a bouquet of white roses to match his outfit. Ash wondered how he was so lucky to land someone like him. 

“Do you take Eiji Okumura to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” 

“Do you take Aslan Callenreese to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” 

“By the authority invested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss the groom.” Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji and brought him into a loving kiss. An applause was heard throughout the room as their marriage was sealed into place.

* * *

Ash found himself in his suit once again on their honeymoon. He had lit the fireplace and scattered red rose petals on the floor. He stood in the middle of the firelit room, waiting for Eiji to come down. He heard a door shut, and when he looked down the hallway, he lost his breath. 

There stood Eiji, in a white wedding dress. The bottom and sleeves had a flowy translucent top layer to cover a form-fitting bottom layer. Wrapped around his waist was a white ribbon with a white rose holding it together on the side. Wrapped around his shoulders was a gold band of flowers, holding the dress up. A lacy veil wrapped around his head and held by another band of gold flowers. It was breathtaking. Ash felt his face heat up and his heart pound in his chest as Eiji walked up to him. 

“You look beautiful,” he said to him. 

“Thank you,” Eiji blushed. “And you look so handsome, just like on our wedding day.” Ash brought him into a tender kiss. 

“You ready?” 

“Yeah. Do you want to start?” 

“Sure.” Ash brought out a piece of paper. “In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat.” 

Ash could see the tears start to form in Eiji’s eyes. In response, Eiji smiled and brought out his paper. 

“Our love is unique because we are unique. Together we make something that has never been seen before. Together we make a force that holds the power to stand against any disaster, an engine of love the likes of which the world has never seen. Take my hand and as your husband, I vow to begin our journey in honest and true devotion.” Now it was Ash’s turn to see tears. 

The two came together in a loving kiss, and around them, time stopped. This was their moment, and they knew there would be more moments like this in the future. They wouldn’t let anything take those moments away from them.


End file.
